Fanseries
This is a listing of Pretty Cure fanworks. Works by CureKurogane *True Knight PreCure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Royal Magic *FeatherSky PreCure Works By LaceUpSarah * Stargirl Precure (formally Chance! Precure) * Caribe Pretty Cure * Mukashi Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure Ultra Star 5! * So Cute! Pretty Cure * Couture Pretty Cure * True Emotion Pretty Cure * Cherish Pretty Cure * Futari Wa Pretty Cure Parfum * Espirit Precure * Lakeside Precure (formally Precure Alligator Sky) * Burning Precure * Crema Di Precure Works by Thedollyloli *Pretty Cure Precious Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Twinkle Parallel *Spice Mix Pretty Cure Works by StarQueen22 For Sure Doing *Pretty Cure Fairytale *Pretty Cure Lucky Clover *Pretty Cure Color *Spellcast! Pretty Cure! *Pretty Cure Rainbow Shine *Crystal Gem Pretty Cure *On Pointe! Pretty Cure! *Floral Bouquet Pretty Cure *Butterfly Pretty Cure! *Guardian Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure Animated *Paradise Pretty Cure *Royal Flush Pretty Cure *Concerto Classic Pretty Cure! *Pure Heart Pretty Cure *Monster Spirit Pretty Cure! *Athletic Pretty Cure *Märchen Curse Pretty Cure *Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure and Relaxing Scent Pretty Cure *Go Zodiac Animals Pretty Cure! *Insect Trio Pretty Cure! *Big Top Pretty Cure *High Sea Pretty Cure! * Bookworm Pretty Cure! * Inu ga daisuki! Pretty Cure! * Tropic Fruit Party! Pretty Cure! * Let's Celebrate Pretty Cure! * Save the Galaxy! Pretty Cure! * Super Sweet! Pretty Cure! * Drink Up! Pretty Cure! * Candle Scentsation Pretty Cure! * Fighting Spirit Pretty Cure! * Elemental Warriors Pretty Cure! Works by Ryanasaurus0077 *Rhythmic Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure Three Elements *Artistic Pretty Cure *Magic Star Pretty Cure *Idol Force Pretty Cure Works by Candiator *Shuffle! Pretty Cure *Metallic Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Royal Heart Works by VanillaCupcakes123 *Crystal Pretty Cure *Ultra Sweet Pretty Cure! *Mermaid Pretty Cure *Animal Spirit Pretty Cure *Full Blossom Pretty Cure! *Wedding Pretty Cure! *Crystal Pretty Cure Evolution! *True Hearts Pretty Cure *Ultra Sweet Pretty Cure Evolution! *Sweet Dreams Pretty Cure! *Yes! Magical Fairy Pretty Cure! *Fly! Angelic Pretty Cure! *Wonderful Fragrant Pretty Cure! *Hero Pretty Cure! *Fright On! Monster Pretty Cure! *Twin Magic Pretty Cure! *Everyday Pretty Cure! *Holiday Pretty Cure *Neko Pretty Cure *Idol Princess Pretty Cure! Currently on hiatus *Digital Charge Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure: Monsters In The City *Handsome Prince Pretty Cure *Elemental Pretty Cure *Kawaii Pets! Gem Pretty Cure! *Magical Insect Pretty Cure *Ninja Power Pretty Cure! *Balls Off The Walls Pretty Cure! DROPPED (To Be Deleted) * Breakfast Bunch Pretty Cure! * Switch Over Pretty Cure! * Solar Power Pretty Cure! * Heavenly Shine Pretty Cure CurePhenomenal8 Works by Jlj16 *Heaven Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure Pas de Deux *Pretty Cure of Oz *Pretty Cure Shining Life Works by Cure-Anthony *Sailor Suit Pretty Cure *Creative Activities Precure *Glitter Charge PreCure Works by Protoaaron92 *Cosmic Pretty Cure *Flora Storm Pretty Cure *Heavenly Sound Pretty Cure Works by Noire76 *Sonic Rhythm Pretty Cure! *Pretty Cure Harvestation *Pretty Cure Sweet Rush! *Pretty Cure Turbo Boost *Pretty Cure Cyber-Regulators! *Weatherwatch Pretty Cure! *Cedar-Star Pretty☆Cure! *Ocean♥Heart Pretty Cure! *Pretty Cure Lovely Jewelz! *Shady Shooters Pretty Cure! Never Surrender! *Excelsior Pretty Cure! *Pretty Cure All Seeing Eyes! *Pretty Cure Beaut-Squad Series based off other Series *Capcom Pretty Cure Works by other authors *Futari wa Pretty Cure Blue Moon *Pretty Cure Full Color *Elements Pretty Cure Other Works *Canon-Based Fics *Fanseries Idea Dump *Movies *OVA's *Precure-Like Fics *Just-For-Fun Fics *Game Fics *Miscellaneous *International Cures of Fanseries